ONLY YOU
by chxmilan
Summary: Conan has to live life as Conan forever. Can he muster enough courage to tell Ran who he is? Will Ran accept him? Can he truly get adjusted to living as a kid all over again or will the sheer absurdity get to his head?
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

_Ok, first fan fiction ever so hope its good. This is Haibara and Conan pairing. I am not a fan of their pairing because their relationship is too static but RanXShinichi also does not have the feel of a real relationship. The only ones I love are KazuhaXHeiji and SonokoXMakoto. I am only doing that pairing because it makes for a great storyline. _

_The beginning is kind of long so bear with it because I have to give background info so the readers don't get lost. Hopefully, you won't. _

_With that…. Lets begin…_

It was a dark, windy night. Conan looked up at the sky and knew within his heart a terrible storm was brewing. This was the day he would finally exact revenge on the Black Organization; for turning him into a little boy and for hurting Haibara and countless others. Conan stood outside the Detective Agency waiting for Jodie-sensei to come and take him to the secret meeting place the FBI had just managed to find with the help of Mizunashi Rena. The FBI had taken great pains to secure this information, even giving up Rena's life for it. Conan still remembered the day when Rena suddenly called Eisuke-chan to tell him that she loved him even though she'd never been with him for very long. (He'd come back for vacation and to know the whereabouts of his sister) Then Gin's voice suddenly came over the and he'd replied that he'd received information from a reliable source that she, Rena, was a mole working with the CIA. Conan could still hear Gin's snipping voice saying, "We can't let a mole live, now can we? I'm sure you understand." Soon after a gunshot was heard and the line was cut. In that clear night, only the sounds of Eisuke's loud sobbing could be heard.

Days later, a couple had found the burned body of famed TV reporter Mizunashi Rena. She had apparently forgotten to turn her gas stove off causing an accidental fire leading to her unfortunate and early demise.

Conan gripped his coat closer to his body wishing Jodie-sensei would come more quickly. She finally came into view and on the way, neither said a word heightening the seriousness of this kamikaze mission.

They came to a stop in Nakagawa District in Hokkaido in front of an abandoned building.

"Seems they enjoy abandoned buildings. You'd think they'd be in 5-star hotels with the way they run the organization." Jodie-sensei said lightly trying to fill in the tense silence.

Conan said nothing and focused on the task at hand. This whole month had been an emotional rollercoaster draining away most, if not all, of his energy. He prayed he'd be ready for this. This was he'd wanted after all, right.

"Neh Jodie-sensei, do you think we'll be able to defeat them? I mean completely obliterate them?" An odd moment of doubt filled Conan's voice.

"Conan-kun, don't worry. We have the full force of the FBI and the CIA on our side. I understand if you are willing to leave now. We can handle it."

"No," Conan replied firmly. "This is for everyone I care about. I'm not one to cower and I'm not about to start now. Besides, this is where it gets good."

Silence again filled the air. After what seemed like ages, the FBI finally gave the all clear sign for Conan and Jodie to move in.

"Jodie-sensei, all the roads from here is blocked, right? And you've made sure Chianti and Korn or any other snipers aren't watching? And that the FBI aren't being tracked or that they're weapons are working?

"Hey, hey, who do you think we are? Don't worry about it. We've had a week to prepare for it and we've made sure we get them this time. There is absolutely no chance for them to escape this trap, not after the price we've had to pay for this. Plus we have you, cool kid. You wouldn't fail Mouri-san would you?

Those words reminded Conan of why he was here, why he was fighting this uphill battle. He just hoped with all his heart he could win. Gunshots soon rang out bringing Conan back to reality and back to attention. Shouting and fear could soon be heard from voices Conan could not recognize. He waited with baited breath to hear the apprehensive voices of Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth; the only ones he cared to bring down. Then silence. No more voices could be heard and Conan thought with a sinking heart that perhaps they somehow knew and this was all a trap.

"What the hell is this, aniki?" Vodka's dumbfounded voice rang out.

"It appears we've been caught, doesn't it?" Vermouth's nonchalant voice answered him.

"Hmmm, looks like we'll have to take a few bodies to hell with us, only fun that way," Gin then replied. He readied his gun and like the quick shooter he was, killed off a few of the FBI. However, he too knew he was outnumbered and no way would Vermouth help him and Vodka was just too damn slow.

"Fine, looks like you just might win this round." Gin replied with a smug smile. Then he pressed a button on his phone triggering the pillars of the building to come crashing down. It would only be a few minutes before the roof itself collapsed on the inhabitants inside.

_This was originally one chapter but I feel its too long so I've cut it into Ch. 1 part A and B. Enjoy. _

ONLY YOU


	2. Chapter 2

_Part B to the saga…_

Outside Conan and Jodie watched in horror as they saw the roof inching closer to the ground.

_NO! _Conan thought in his mind. _I have to get those members of the Black Organization to safety so they can pay for what they did. They can't just die like that!_

He looked to Jodie who had the same look on her face and then began to run towards the building.

"NO! Conan-kun, leave this to the pros. We'll get them out safely, I promise. We won't let them die like that. We'll avenge all the people they've hurt.

Conan knew she was right. He was just a 7-year old with no weapons matching up against the fearsome Organization that even the FBI had trouble taking down. But, there was no time to just stand around watching everybody else do something. He was a man of action and dammit, that's what he would do.

He ran inside until he could see the FBI frantically trying to support what was left of the pillars and Vermouth just standing there smiling ever so smugly. Her partners had fallen unconscious under the weight of the pillars on them. She saw Conan and waved him over. He followed over to where she was.

"Ah, I knew you'd join us. It isn't the same without you, you know. Now look at these people. They're trying to save something they can't. I pity them sometimes." Vermouth replied in her ever-cool voice.

"How come you aren't helping them? Won't you die too?" Conan asked anxiously.

She looked at him mysteriously, "Perhaps that was meant to be."

It was then Conan saw a lone computer still standing amongst the rubble. Its screen was lit and as he magnified the lens on his glasses, he could see it contained all the data on the Organization. _Perhaps the antidote is right here!_ He thought excitedly. Vermouth saw what he was looking at and in an uncharacteristic move, pushed him down hard against the rocks.

"Sorry, silver bullet-kun, that's one information I can't let you have." She whispered into his ear.

Conan began to lose consciousness, and his head began to bleed. _I can't let this happen, not again! I've got to get that data and prevent her from destroying it. Hold on, these rocks…_

Vermouth leaned against the computer and typed something in. As the data started deleting itself, she stood up and smiled. She turned to look at Conan. Instead a rock the size of her head, met her face. She was knocked unconscious immediately.

Conan slowly walked up and towards the computer. He quickly stopped the program from deleting and prayed he was in time to save the antidote if nothing else. He was going to have to take this computer out but it looked like the FBI had stabilized the place so he'd have some time. As he began moving it, someone grabbed his leg. He looked down. Vermouth. She was never down for long. She smiled at him.

"I knew you were always our silver bullet. Looks like you've proven me right. I'm sorry but that's as far as you get. I can't let you have everything your way."

With that, a bomb suddenly blew off. Debris of the computer fell into his face.

_Shit! This can't be happening. Not again! _Conan couldn't believe how he had let Vermouth attach the bomb without his knowing. _Hold on…_

Conan sniffed the air. _Smoke, but there was not fire, right?_ Something red caught his eye and behind Vermouth, flames were rising faster with the help of the wind. She had managed to light the fire on place too. What else had Conan let her do, he thought to himself?

"Silver bullet-kun, that was the last of our information on file. Gin destroyed any other evidence of our existence when your FBI showed up." Vermouth said a slight smile, a satisfied smile.

"You're lying. There's always something. Whatever it is, I'll find it." Conan replied through gritted teeth.

"I have a… a feeling… that you're…. looking for somet…something specific, which is all gone now." Vermouth began coughing now. She had begun to inhale the smoke and was slowly losing consciousness.

Conan knew she was right. _What have I done to deserve this? Can I never go back to my old self and let Ran know my feelings? Ran. _The fire was spreading at a quicker pace now. The FBI had vacated the building but had failed to notice a little boy there amidst their efforts to keep the place from falling. Conan began to cough heavily now too. He could barely see Vermouth lying there. The fire began eating at his clothes and burn marks starting appearing on his skin. But all he could think about in his mind was that he would never be Shinichi again. Never be with Ran or go to Teiten High with his friends. Never. He was doomed to live life as Conan Edogawa forever.

_Hoped you liked it so far. Hopefully the next chapters will be much shorter as I can put away the BO for good. HAHA if only Aoyama Gosho could do it too. This is not the end of my story, not yet. I will update every Monday or at most by Wednesday. There should only be about 10-12 chapters depending on how much I can write and if my creativity gets washed up or not. _


End file.
